earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Gi Moon
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History (Submitted by EZBreezy) Gi Moon: 1994 - 2005 Gi Moon is the daughter of marine biologist Moon Min-Su (anglicized hereafter as "Min-Su Moon) and, according to Gi's mother, the mythical dragon of the sea, Yongwang. Gi's mother told her daughter that from birth, promising Gi that she was born to be a champion of the sea. As Gi grew older, she always figured those tales were silly bedtime stories her mother told her to make her feel special despite not having a father. Gi did not mind that her mother continued to tell her the same story even when Gi got to an age where she no longer believed in such fantasies, she just figured it was a better story than the sordid night her mother had spent with a sailor or fisherman at the local tavern. Getting older, Gi became aware of more and more elements in the world that she had previously dismissed as fantasy. There were aliens, super-powered people, wizards, and actual monsters. As science made leaps and bounds with each discovery, confirming the existence of such things, Gi noticed her mother still kept hold of that story. Starting to believe her mother was telling the truth, Gi decided to give this "destiny" a shot. She had grown up around the sea all her life and loved it very much, but she figured if she were the daughter of some ancient water dragon or dragon god of the sea, she had to have a deeper connection to water than a simple fondness. One summer day while she was accompanying her mother aboard a boat for research, while her mother was looking away, a ten-year-old Gi dove into the sea and swam for the bottom without any SCUBA gear and without holding any breath for the swim back to the surface. Young Gi felt one of three things would happen: 1) She'd learn she can breathe underwater, 2) The Sea would protect her, 3) She'd drown. But none of those happened. Gi blacked out and was washed up on shore in a coma. Doctors did not think she would survive the night, but she did. Then they gave her a month, but she beat that, too. Finally, on her eleventh birthday, six months after she jumped into the water, Gi woke from her deep slumber without any ill-effect or permanent damage. Gi Moon: 2005 - 2014 Over the next eight years, Gi's brush with death urged her to make the most of her life. She applied herself intently in school and swam daily to keep her body in ideal shape. Her swimming had caught the notice of the Rhelasian government who urged her to pursue Olympic glory. Gi gave it a go, training for it not for the possibility of a medal, but to raise awareness for sea life. When she won gold medals in 2012, she declined the sponsorship payment that followed except when heavy donations to sea-life preservation or clean water initiatives or various ad-campaigns were offered. When she did get a hefty payment, most of it went to those same charities...but she did save some to pay for her tuition. Hydromancer: 2014 - Present Somehow Gi managed to become a marine biologist, juggling school with being an Olympic athlete, an international celebrity, and philanthropist. While she was thinking of whether to train for the next summer or go to Australia to study the Great Barrier Reef, she got a visit from Gaia.Network Files: Gi Moon 1 Supplemental Report * (Submitted by EZBreezy) Gi has befriended a number of sea creatures that inhabit the coastal waters near and around Elpida. Among them are Kisa, a dolphin that Gi has developed an intense familiarity with and Nuok, a Themysciran Ray that Gi uses to create the healing salves she keeps in her small med-kit. Both of these wonderful creatures have shown incredible love for Gi. * (Submitted by EZBreezy) At a quick glance, Gi could be dismissed as a cute and bubbly young woman, due to her beauty, flirty personality, and high energy. But that would be overlooking her sincere wit, intelligence and drive. Gi is by far the most educated of the Planeteers and I'm not ashamed to say she's probably even smarter than me. * Gi has an unbelievably incredible dedication to anything she sets her mind on. Quite talented and capable, Gi does have some confidence issues when dealing with matters outside of her expertise, due to a fear of failure and a severe distaste for being wrong. Gi takes any failure very hard, often retreating to solitude and/or silence until she can go for a swim to clear her head. If she can't get a swim in, she might go to a bar and find a nice guy or girl to boost her confidence. Threat Assessment Resources * Bearer of the Hydromancer Ring ** Channeled Power from the Clear ** Hydrokinesis ** Heightened Intrinsic Awareness ** Reinforced Aura ** Supernatural Sight ** Universal Translation * Genius Intellect ** Doctorate's Degree ** Expert in Marine Biology, Medicine, & Veterinary Science * Olympic Swimming Medalist * Expert in Hapkido * Amateur Alchemist * Well Connected in Scholarly Circles Weaknesses * Fear of Failure * Perfectionist Trivia and Notes Trivia * Gi is fluent in Atlantean.E27 Journal: The Power Is Yours Notes * Gi Moon is a character from the Captain Planet animated series. * In the show she's only known as Gi. Her country of origin is not mentioned and both of her parents were marine biologists. * In the show Nuok was Gi's human friend from Thailand. Links and References * Appearances of Gi Moon * Character Gallery: Gi Moon Category:Characters Category:Planeteers Category:Rhelasians Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Hydrokinesis Category:The Clear Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Demigods Category:Doctors Category:Medicine Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Submitted by EZBreezy Category:Height 5' 5" Category:27th Reality Category:Themysciran